1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for agglomerating electrically nonuniformly charged-up particles of the class of methods for agglomerating solid or liquid particles of opposite charge suspended in gas streams and on a device for agglomerating particles of the genus of devices for agglomerating solid or liquid particles of opposite electrical charge suspended in gas streams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrostatic dust filters particles are usually agglomerated by bringing together two streams of dust charged up and having different signs, the particles of opposite sign mutually attracting each other and conglomerating. As a rule, the particles are charged up by passing each dust stream separately through a device equipped with a corona discharge (cf., for example, East German Patent Specification No. 144,509).
In such devices, which consist of points and plates, some of the charged-up particles are always deposited on the plate, which is undesirable in view of the intended action in the present case. If the resistance of the particles is high, an insulating layer is built up on the plate within a few minutes. This charges itself up until partial discharges are produced within the layer. the partial discharges produce ions of opposite polarities to the point which may considerably reduce the charging-up of the dust particles.
From the prior art electostatic dust filters operated with alternating voltage are known. With such devices the reverse discharging, which inhibits the charging-up of the particles, can be largely suppressed (cf. Dr.-Ing. Dieter Klumpp, "Staubaufladung und -abscheidung in Wechselfeldern und der Ruckspruhmechanismus in Elektrofiltern" ("Charging-up and deposition of dust in alternating fields and the reverse discharge mechanism in electrostatic filters"), Proceedings of the Institute for High-Voltage Technology and Electrical Installations, edited by Professor Dr.-Ing. H. Lau, University of Karlsruhe, No. 28).